The Kingdom of Alexandra
by Aria6
Summary: Axel is the King of Alexandra. He began with almost nothing and built the kingdom to prosperity. Now he's been gifted with two sex slaves but one is not quite what he seems. Will the King be betrayed? Or will love win in the end? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Axel gazed down at his barons with narrowed eyes.

They were hard, sullen men. They hadn't liked coming to the castle and bending the knee to him and Axel knew exactly why. He was only twelve years old. His father had died in an untimely – no. No, he wouldn't lie to himself. His father had been knifed by a whore he'd kidnapped and been abusing. Everyone knew the truth even if it was being passed off as an accident. Technically his mother was his Regent but that was an utter fiction. She was an airhead. Her only real use was as a royal broodmare… and she was currently pregnant with his younger brother. Axel was looking forward to seeing the new rugrat and loved his mother, but he wasn't going to take orders from her. Fortunately she wasn't interested in giving any.

"I've called you here today to tell you about my new tax plans." Axel said evenly. The barons looked about as enthusiastic as if he'd told them about their impending executions. "I am cutting your taxes by forty percent." There were a few stifled curses and gasps. That had not been what they were expecting. "I expect you to return at least half of that savings to the peasantry. Anyone found not doing so will be hung. And I will be watching." Axel expected that even with that warning he'd be ordering a few hangings. So be it. He'd already hung a thief who'd thought the confusion after his father's death would be a good time to steal the silver. Any other time he might have spared the man but he could not be seen as weak in the early days of his reign.

"My Lord… I mean, Majesty." The baron speaking corrected himself at Axel's steely look. "Are you serious? You're _cutting_ taxes?" The man sounded like he couldn't believe he'd heard properly. Axel wasn't at all surprised. His father had done nothing but raise them.

"Yes. But there's more. Baron Muldovy, Kastov, Ranto. I want your baronies to host some experiments of mine. New fruit trees, new crops. I expect some of them will be failures but I've imported specialists to help you teach the peasants the proper ways to grow them. Any failures will be compensated." Axel tapped his fingers against the throne as he examined faces for any sign of rebellion. There was mostly bemusement at the moment. "Baron Niflegar, you're the luckiest here. You know the spiders that live in the hills of your estates?" The baron nodded, clearly not seeing where he was going. "My wizards have been searching for any new cash items. Those spiders spin a silk that can be harvested if they're raised in captivity. We've raised five generations of them so far and it's not hard if a touch disgusting." The barons looked a bit daunted by that. But then, who liked spiders? Axel certainly didn't. "The silk, when it's treated, looks like this." Axel gestured to Sora, who opened a box. Sora was the apprentice wizard and just as young as Axel.

Axel gave the barons time to examine and feel the brightly colored threads. He could tell they were impressed although they were struggling not to show it. Brightly dyed thread always fetched very good prices, especially the rare colors like royal purple. Sora caught his eye and gave him a bright, cheerful smile and Axel had to smile back. They'd been friends for all their lives and co-conspirators for years. Almost all the ideas Axel was using had been Sora's originally although he'd helped refine them. So had Sora's master, Merlin. Merlin wasn't the kind to invent things outside of magic but he was more than willing to go through their plans and point out any flaws.

"Majesty? How are the threads treated?" Baron Niflegar asked and Axel briefly outlined the process before handing over the documents Sora had made. Sora had cheerfully named them the Idiots Guide to Spiders.

"Baron Kostu. I want to see about surveying your land. I think there might be emeralds." Axel surveyed the barons carefully. "I hope you all understand why I'm doing this." Several of them were nodding but others just looked confused. It was a lot of very rapid change. "In case you don't, I'll explain. This land is dirt poor at the moment. My father didn't care because he had the money for his entertainments but I have no use for expensive whores or dream smoke." A few of the barons made strangled coughs at that but Axel ignored it. He'd had no use for his father either. "Our peasants go to bed hungry far too often. I'm sure that's part of the reason the plague hit us so hard when I was a baby." A few of the barons winced at that while the others looked sullen. "I aim to change that. I've cut your taxes by forty percent but I hope that within four years I'll have more money from the remaining sixty percent than my father ever got in his best year. And I aim to use it to revitalize this country."

"Your Majesty… what about our neighbors?" One of the barons ventured tentatively and Axel gave him a hard smile. He knew what the baron was asking. They'd been so weak for so long that no one had bothered with them but if they suddenly got rich that would change.

"I know. I've already done some shuffling of the Royal guard and soon we'll be getting new recruits. This country will be strong in every way when I'm done. And then… we'll see about our neighbors." The barons clearly liked that. Axel wasn't surprised. Some of their neighbors were quite insufferable. "So. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" If his barons held reservations about serving under a twelve year old, they were hiding it well. It probably helped that he didn't really look like a child. He didn't feel like a child either.

"Good. You are dismissed." Axel watched them leave, talking about the changes. Some of them clearly distrusted it all but many of them were almost relieved. No doubt they'd been afraid he'd be like his father.

He wasn't that. They didn't quite know what he was yet, but he wasn't that.

* * *

_Eight years later._

Axel surveyed his new throne room with pleasure. It was part of his new palace. The entire thing had only been finished last year. The palace was made out of heavy stone and was highly defensible, set against the side of a mountain. Defense had been far more important than luxury but it had that too. Everything had been crafted in his own Kingdom and it was wonderful. Glorious rugs, woven from the soft fleece of the new Minstal sheep and embroidered with colorful spider silk softened the hard stone floor. The columns of the throne room were sheathed in pale marble taken from the marble mines they'd acquired in their first war. Axel glanced down at his fingers and the fine gold and emerald ring there. Baron Kostu had given it to him as a gift years ago, when they'd found the emeralds on his land.

"We've come so far, haven't we Sora?" Axel said to his wizard, who was sitting on a smaller throne beside him. Usually a wife would have gone there but Axel had no intention of ever marrying and Sora had been instrumental in his success. He wanted to give the chipper, idea filled boy full honor for what he'd done.

"Haven't we! There were a few bumps in the road but we're past that." Sora said happily as Axel smiled ruefully. He could still remember those bumps. He'd had to give up on several of the incense trees he'd hoped to grow. The land just couldn't support them. He'd also had to scrap his plans for Paina's. The small animals with the lovely fur hadn't survived more than two winters.

But the rest of his plans had worked. His country was now producing dream poppy, dragon's blood and myrrh. A special, magically altered breed of carrots was working out and Axel knew several other kingdoms were dying to know how they were making sugar in a rather dry, hot climate with very wet winters. They also wanted to know why the sugar was orange. As far as he knew, no one had figured it out yet. His barons were very good at keeping their lips locked when it came to money. The spider silk was another case in point and Baron Niflegar had gone from being one of his poorest subjects to one of the richest.

As expected, several of his neighbors had reacted to the kingdom's change in fortunes by trying to take it. There had been two wars so far and Axel's kingdom had come out of each enhanced. New territories had been added and they were more prosperous than ever before. His few remaining neighbors were trying to be very nice to him. Axel didn't trust them a bit. And speaking of which…

"They're late." Axel leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands over his stomach. He was waiting for a delegation from Nyamore to arrive. He wasn't really worried about them. They shared no borders with his kingdom and he traded with them via the sea trade. No doubt they wanted some kind of trade concessions.

"Maybe they have a Princess they want you to marry like the last ones." Sora said brightly and Axel winced.

"God! I hope not." That had been awkward. Bringing him a picture or something would have been sufficient, why had the Invaran's dragged the poor girl here to meet him? Probably because they were destitute and hoping he'd give them a cash infusion. They'd left disappointed. "I've made it clear to everyone that I'm gay and Reno is the heir apparent." Axel thought fondly of his little brother. Reno was only seven but showing a great deal of promise. Axel spent a lot of time with him, playing and teaching him. If things went badly Reno would be able to take over from him, and if things went very well and they both lived to a ripe old age, his children could. It was early to say but Axel was fairly sure Reno liked the fairer sex. He was already hugging little girls.

"It's not like being gay ever stopped anyone from marrying – oh, here they are!" Sora composed himself, grabbing his wizards hat and plopping it onto his head. Axel had to stifle a snicker at that. Merlin could make that hat look dignified but on Sora it kept falling into his eyes. Axel assumed a dignified pose just as the delegation walked into the room. There was a rustle from the guards that made his eyes narrow. What had they seen that –

"Eeep!" Axel blinked at that small sound from Sora and finally pinpointed the problem. Well, not exactly a problem. But certainly an offense to local sensibilities.

"Ambassador." Axel's voice was pleasant but had an edge that would have frightened any of his barons. "May I ask why those two children are naked?" The Ambassador looked a bit startled and Axel had an unfortunate feeling he was about to encounter a cultural difference. He always took care to do a lot of research before he sent ambassadors out with gifts but a lot of Kings and Queens didn't give him the same courtesy.

"They are a gift to you, Your Majesty." The Ambassador gestured and the two boys were prodded forward. They knelt in front of him and Axel could feel the disapproval of his guards. Axel kept his face expressionless as he examined the two children.

One was older than the other, perhaps eighteen. He had the silver hair typical of Nyamore and a truly beautiful face with lovely aquamarine eyes. He met Axel's gaze and Axel could see dull dread in his expression. Then his eyes dropped and Axel looked at the other boy. He looked barely past puberty, with beautiful golden hair and a tiny pubic patch. His head was down and Axel couldn't see his eyes, but one of the Ambassador's guards stepped forward, lifting the child's chin to give him a view of his face. Axel drew a short breath. The boy looked a bit like Sora and had large, lovely blue eyes just like his friend. Axel had always found Sora attractive but he wasn't Sora's type. Not female, just for starters.

"We have heard that you are a lover of boys, so my Queen gives you these two favored slaves. They are both virginal but schooled in the arts of pleasure." The Ambassador continued and Axel bit back a groan. They had found out about his sexual preferences but not that his people had nudity taboos? And the bows around the boys' penises were a bit much! Axel tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne as he considered what to do.

It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse the gift. This was the kind of thing Axel's father would have loved if it were naked maidens. A fifteen year old virgin girl? Oh hell yes, he'd have gone for that. And Axel wanted to be nothing like his father. But if he refused it would be a gratuitous insult to the Nyamore and his people did a fair amount of business with them. And what would happen to the boys if he refused? Probably nothing good.

"Thank you for your gift, Ambassador." Axel managed to avoid sounding like he'd just accepted a dead rat and the Ambassador smiled. Axel quietly gestured over one of his guards. "Please get them shifts and take them to my rooms." He instructed the man quietly and he nodded, expressionless. "Tell the maids to feed them and see to their needs." Axel turned his attention back to the Ambassador and smiled as if there weren't a couple of naked children kneeling on the rugs. "So tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The Ambassador quickly launched into a speech and Axel listened intently. He quickly could tell the matter wouldn't be decided quickly. There were plenty of things they wanted to negotiate with him. "I see. We'll have to discuss this in more detail. If you could leave the documents with my seneschal so I can look over them?" The Ambassador nodded. That was the usual routine. "Thank you. Please, join my Court for supper tonight." It was early winter and the Court was in full session. Winter was the active time for the barons to come to the palace and let their children mingle and court. That hadn't really been true when his father had been alive, but Axel had revived the old tradition and the barons loved it.

"Of course, Your Majesty. We appreciate your graciousness." The two children were quickly provided with shifts so they wouldn't scandalize the court and taken out as Axel and the Ambassador exchanged meaningless pleasantries. Then the Nyamorans left and Axel glanced at Sora, who drew in a deep breath and looked at him wide eyed.

"Wow! What are you going to do with them?" There was no doubt who he meant. Axel grimaced and rubbed his head.

"Eat them for breakfast?" Sora gave him a disapproving look and Axel sighed. "I'll have to see what they're good for, okay?" His country didn't outlaw slavery but didn't exactly practice it either. The only slaves they had were bought from other countries or taken in combat. Axel knew that many of his barons had slave mistresses from the wars. Some even had wives who had once worn slave chains.

"Probably nothing but sex." Sora voiced Axel's thoughts and he had to hold back a sigh. He doubted the children even knew how to read. "But we'll have to see."

"Yes." Axel murmured as the herald announced another petitioner. Axel turned his attention to the problem one of his barons was having with a grain smut almost gratefully.

Plant diseases were something he knew how to handle.

* * *

Roxas swallowed hard as he looked at the floor. He huddled in the pure white dressing gown he'd been given, arms protectively around himself.

He couldn't help but be frightened. He'd been dragged off his family estates when he was just ten. Roxas could still remember his mother's screams and his father's curses when they'd been informed that their young, beautiful son was being taken for back taxes. Apparently his father had managed to avoid paying them for five years through a rather ingenious scheme. But it had come crashing down around his ears and his family had lost him forever.

Roxas forced himself not to think about that. Instead he remembered the trip here. He'd never wanted to leave Nyamore and missed it already. Everything here smelled and looked wrong. The people wore completely different clothes and they were all looking at him and Riku like they were freaks. Why? Slaves weren't uncommon.

"I don't think there are many slaves here." Riku said in a low tone as he glanced at the door and Roxas blinked at him. "All the servants look to be freeborn." Roxas eyes widened. In Nyamore that would have been ridiculous. Palace servants were always slaves. Roxas reached up and touched the little gold earring in his earlobe. Riku had a matching earring that signified their status as palace slaves.

"How can you tell? Maybe they just use something different here." Roxas found that more plausible than a palace full of freeborn servants. But Riku shook his head.

"They… have the look of free people." Roxas looked down at that. He knew what Riku meant. When you were a slave you learned to be careful and wary. Free people lacked that sense of caution and almost-fear.

"I'm scared Riku." Roxas whispered, remembering how the King had looked at him. Those green eyes had seemed to bore into his soul and he hadn't been able to see anything in the King's expression except disapproval. What if the King didn't want them? Roxas fingered his earring again. If that happened he didn't know what he'd do. Roxas felt warm arms around him and looked up into Riku's eyes.

"I know. Me too." Roxas nestled against his friend. Until the trip to Alexandra, he hadn't really been Riku's friend. Riku was older and had been a slave much longer. But their masters hadn't cared at all about their circle of friends and they'd both been shoved together on the trip. Really, the only people they could count on in this foreign place were each other.

The door opened and they both scrambled to their feet, then relaxed a little as they saw it was a maid with a tray of food. She smiled at them cheerfully and Roxas was suddenly sure Riku was right. Her expression was far too open for a slave.

"Here you are boys!" She whisked the cover off the tray and Roxas blinked as Riku gasped faintly in surprise. Nyamore had a rigid caste system when it came to meals and slaves were fed brown rice, fish and pickled vegetables, mostly. They'd been fed differently on the trip here but they hadn't expected that to continue in the palace. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Uh, no. Thank you." Roxas remembered his manners and she smiled, dimpling a bit. She really was very pretty and Riku was staring at her a bit. Roxas surreptitiously kicked him and the silver haired boy blinked before looking down.

"That's good. But if you do just give me a shout. My name's Kairi." Roxas ventured a shy smile and she nodded before bustling out. She seemed to be a very active girl. When she was gone Riku managed to find his voice.

"She was so pretty." He sounded like he'd been hit on the back of the head with a board and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Get it together. You're a slave and she isn't." Riku flushed and swallowed before looking at the food. Roxas was absolutely right. He wouldn't have a chance even with a servant girl. "She looked a little like the King. Wow, I can't believe they've given us this to eat." This was a full noble's meal. In Nyamore not even the most pampered slave pet would get this kind of food. Fine white bread had been sliced in half and buttered for them. Slices of beef steamed temptingly and there were carrots, green beans and mushrooms. Roxas tried it and found that the beef was a little tough but in every other way it was the perfect meal.

Riku was almost purring as he ate and Roxas smiled briefly. He doubted his friend had ever had food like this in his life. When they were done Riku yawned.

"I'm going to try to sleep for a bit. You want to join me?" Roxas shook his head and Riku shrugged. "Okay." Riku settled on the bed, soon sleeping peacefully and Roxas envied him. He was too nervous to sleep.

It felt like forever before the King finally opened the door. Roxas jumped to his feet, heart in his throat as the King looked at him, surprised.

"Oh damn. I forgot about you two." Roxas winced. That wasn't good. The King looked tired and smelled like he'd been drinking a bit. "What am I to do with you?" He glanced around, clearly thinking of where to put them. But Roxas took his courage in his hands and stepped forward, slowly pulling away the shift. The King's attention was suddenly riveted to him and Roxas smiled slowly as he moved forward seductively.

"Stay with us, Your Majesty." He said softly and saw something in the King's eyes. Lust? That was good. Roxas parted his lips artfully and inwardly exulted as he felt warm, slightly callused hands exploring his skin. Then the King suddenly paused.

"You're still wearing that bow!" There was laughter in his voice and Roxas met bright green eyes, swallowing at the sudden merriment in them. "What's your name, child? And how old are you?"

"Roxas. I'm fifteen." Roxas said softly then gasped as he felt warm lips on his throat. The King pulled back a moment to disrobe and Roxas helped him, vaguely noticing that Riku was awake now and had pulled off his shift. He was lying on the bed, displaying his body to the best advantage for their new master.

"Well, Roxas. When we're in the private please call me Axel. All those Your Majesties get so tedious." Axel murmured as he lifted the blonde easily, carrying him to the bed. He smiled as he saw Riku's position. "And what's your name?"

"Riku." Riku gave him a smoldering look through lowered eyelashes. "I'm here to serve you… Axel." Riku made his name an intimate purr and Axel drew a deep breath before laughing softly.

"You're both so seductive." He sounded a little surprised as well as amused and Roxas wondered why. Surely there were sex slaves here? But then Axel's mouth descended on him and he completely lost coherent thought. Roxas was shocked as Axel tickled him under the ribbon, sliding his tongue over him in ways that made him so hot. His moans weren't feigned and Riku watched, startled by the sudden intensity.

"Axel." Roxas panted as another wave of heat coursed through him. Why was the King doing this? "I… should be doing that to you…!" That was the way he'd been taught. Roxas couldn't really remember being on the receiving end of a blowjob before. Did it always feel this good? Axel pulled back for a moment, sliding away the wet ribbon. It was just going to get in the way for what he wanted to do next.

"I'm the King Roxas. I can do whatever I want." Axel went back to what he was doing and Roxas' eyes rolled up as the older man deep throated him. The unbelievable heat, the tight wetness and the way his penis scraped gently across Axel's teeth was driving him insane. Roxas felt the heat building and knew that it had to come out soon. He finally released with a jagged, wanton cry and felt it as Axel swallowed his seed. Roxas was breathing heavy and shuddering with the afterglow when he realized that Riku was also breathing heavily. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the silver haired boys' penis was hard and erect. Riku swallowed, meeting Roxas' eyes and looking almost shamefaced.

"Happy to see me over there?" The laughter was back in Axel's voice and Riku blushed. Axel gave Roxas a kiss, long and lingering and tasting faintly of his own seed before he slipped onto the bed. Roxas watched as the redhead began to explore Riku, who moaned and writhed with practiced abandon. Although Roxas could see the genuine lust in the silver hairs eyes. King Axel was turning out to be remarkably sexy.

And he was also sensitive to their needs. He had a jar of some kind of lubricant and was using it to open Riku when he stopped, seeing the pain Riku was carefully suppressing.

"What… oh. You're both virginal, I think he said." Riku nodded, breathing carefully and steadily then moaning softly as Axel slowly stroked his penis before continuing to open him as he spoke. "I'm guessing that just means you haven't been penetrated before."

"Yes." Riku moaned as Axel's fingers brushed something in him that felt _good._ Roxas blinked as Riku's penis suddenly weeped pre-cum. Axel smiled at that and touched him there again, making the silver hair cry out and grip his arms. Axel leaned forward to kiss Riku before changing their position. Riku whimpered at the loss of Axel's fingers then blinked as he felt himself moved onto his side, Axel pressing up behind him.

"This way, Roxas can suck you." Axel explained and Roxas smiled, moving over to obey his masters' wishes. He didn't object to having Riku in his mouth at all. Riku gasped as Axel began to slowly push into him as Roxas' hot mouth closed over him.

"Ah!" The silver hair bucked then gasped as Axel held him steady, gently soothing him as he went in deeper. "Oh… please… ah!" Riku moaned heavily as Roxas deep throated him just as Axel found his prostate again. Roxas suddenly choked and sputtered and had to pull back.

"Ribbon." He said sheepishly as Axel looked down at him questioningly, still moving with Riku. Axel laughed as Roxas hurriedly pulled the ribbon away and went back to what he was doing. Riku slid his fingers through his hair as his friend's tongue ran over him, teasing him as he felt Axel inside him.

"You feel so good." Axel murmured in his ear, kissing the back of Riku's neck and making him gasp as he found the sensitive spot there. "So hot… and tight…" Axel speeded his thrusts, making sure to hit Riku's special spot every time. The silver haired boy was very close, Axel could feel him trembling with the need. Then Roxas did something that made him stiffen and cry out, cheeks flushed and lips parted. Axel groaned in pleasure as Riku tightened around him and released a moment later, spending himself in the younger boy. They lay together a moment, exhausted and content before Axel gently kissed Riku on the cheek and pulled away. Riku sighed and curled up a little, already beginning to doze off. Roxas swallowed and looked at Axel.

"Axel? Did you want to…?" He asked tentatively. Roxas was feeling almost eager to get rid of his anal virginity now. But Axel just shook his head with a smile.

"Let's save that for tomorrow, Roxas." Axel murmured, reaching out to gently touch his cheek for a moment. Roxas hesitated then nodded. "I'll have plenty of time to get to know you both, and I want your first time to be good."

"Yes Master." Roxas said softly and Axel didn't bother to correct him, watching with warm eyes as his two new slaves curled up beside him and fell asleep. He hadn't wanted sex slaves but they were certainly a lot of fun.

He would have to see what else they could do.


	2. Gifts and Fun

Breakfast the next day was very interesting for Roxas and Riku.

"I hope you're treating these two boys well. They're very nice." Roxas stared in blank horror and Riku flushed as Kairi crossed her arms and lectured the King. Axel was looking amused. "I suppose it's too much to hope you haven't taken their virginity yet."

"Well, technically, Roxas hasn't lost his cherry yet." Roxas blushed brightly as Riku choked on a laugh. Axel turned his attention to them, smiling faintly. "In case your wondering why a chambermaid speaks to me like this, let me introduce you to my half-sister, Kairi." That explained a lot. They had both been wondering how she could dare to speak to him this way, but even illegitimate family could get away with a lot. "So what's for breakfast, sis?" Axel asked eagerly and she laughed, whisking the cover off a tray.

"Cinnamon croissants with apple current spread and tea. Enjoy!" She dimpled at them for a moment before she swept out of the room. Riku was entranced by her all over again and Roxas sighed to himself. His friend didn't have a hope. She was even more above them than he'd thought. Although it was a little odd, since the King obviously liked her. Why hadn't he acknowledged her a sister? Was this another cultural difference between Alexandra and Nyamore? Probably.

Axel looked at them both thoughtfully as they ate, reflecting that he probably shouldn't have jumped on them quite so quickly. But it had been… what, three years? No, closer to two since his last love affair. That had been a juggler who had performed at the palace for a while and had not been intimidated by his position as a King. It had been fun while it lasted but so long ago, and he was a healthy young man with a normal sex drive. Axel privately admitted that the Ambassador had made a good choice of gift, although the presentation had left a lot to be desired.

"Can you boys read?" He suddenly asked and they both looked at him, startled. Riku shook his head but Roxas nodded cautiously. "Alexandran?" Roxas shook his head then and Axel wasn't really surprised. The two countries had completely separate languages although they fortunately shared an alphabet. The boys spoke Alexandran very well but no doubt their masters had seen no point in teaching them to read it. "I'll have to see about getting you some tutors." Riku and Roxas exchanged a glance, not really believing that. Why would Axel do such a thing? "But first, you'll have to see the tailors right away."

"…Tailors?" Riku asked cautiously and Axel grinned at him.

"Well, you can't run around naked!" Axel's smile faded as the two boys looked at him, confused. "Uh… do you boys usually go around unclothed?" He didn't really know a lot about Nyamore customs. He didn't even have an Ambassador there at the moment and they weren't close neighbors.

"Um… sex slaves usually go unclothed, or just wear loincloths." Riku said cautiously as Roxas bit his lip. This place was so _alien_. The King stared at them blankly for a moment, then rubbed his face with one hand.

"Good lord. Tell me more about how you lived in Nyamore." Riku hesitated then began describing life as a palace sex slave in Nyamore. Axel found most of it unpalatable. From the way Riku described it, Nyamore had a very strict caste system and slaves were at the bottom of it. They were treated almost like animals, only a bit worse. Animals weren't beaten for insolence.

"I see." Axel concealed his disgust from the boys. Nyamore was their home and they seemed to see nothing wrong with how they'd been treated. If anything, they were uncomfortable with the change in their lives. "Well, things are different here. Let me tell you a bit about Alexandra." Axel paused to take a sip of his tea and gestured for them to eat. The boys tried the hot croissants and Axel couldn't help but smile at the blissful look on Riku's face. "We don't have slavery here, not like you described. Slaves do exist but they're generally bought from other countries or war prizes. The same laws apply to them as to children." Axel saw they were confused and explained. "Punishment is allowed as long as it's not excessive. Murder and torture is not allowed and anyone found treating a slave that way can be executed." From some of the things Riku had hinted at that wasn't quite the case in Nyamore. Axel paused to eat his croissant before it got cold.

"But why do you need to take us to the tailor?" Roxas asked and Axel had to grin.

"Ah, child! We have a different culture here. Probably partly because it's cooler… but if I let you wander around naked or in shifts the entire Court would pitch a fit. I'd have a dozen maidens and fathers complaining to me." Axel sighed. "And the rest would be enjoying it. The closest thing we have to your position here is a, ah, paid male companion." Axel smiled as the boys stared at him. "They wear exactly the same clothes as the other nobles, so they don't stand out. That's what I'll be getting for you." Riku frowned and Roxas looked daunted at the thought. They finished breakfast and Axel quickly showered before giving the bathroom to the boys.

Axel took care of a bit of business as the boys washed. His rooms had a very beautiful bathroom with a deep soaking tub and he could hear laughing and splashing. Finishing with the documents he carefully gathered them up and put them into a drawer that had a magical lock. It wasn't that he distrusted the boys, exactly, but he was very good at what he did and was aware that such a gift was an easy way to insinuate a spy into an enemies household. Axel made a mental note to look into that and checked his schedule for the day.

"Hmm, excellent." He didn't have to work nearly as hard now as he had in the early days of his reign. The only other thing he really needed to do today was to oversee the Evening Court. Tomorrow would be a petition day and that would take up his morning, but today was free. He glanced around as the door to the bathroom opened and two freshly scrubbed, completely naked boys walked out. Damn but that was tempting! "Ah, you'll have to wear the nightshifts for now." People would understand that he was just taking them to the tailors, and they would be able to fit the boys with something off the rack. It might just be servants uniforms but it wouldn't be scandalous. They both nodded and picked up the white, frilly nightshifts. "Right this way." Roxas and Riku followed him as he left the room, showing them to the tailors.

Roxas was struck by how respectful yet friendly the servants were when they greeted their King. None of them were as forward as Kairi, of course, but it was clear that they really liked him. And Axel cheerfully returned their greetings. It was nothing like how the Queen of Nyamore dealt with her subjects. Riku suddenly gasped and Roxas turned to see what had caught his attention.

"Oh!" Roxas stopped dead and stared. They had just entered a larger, currently empty hall. The ceiling had been decorated with a tight, geometric mosaic and then gilded with red gold. There were great chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and they were also gilded and decorated with crystals. Roxas imagined that when they were lit the whole room would glow with golden light. Axel followed their gazes and smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This is where I hold my Court." Roxas blinked as he lowered his gaze and noticed the tables arranged in the room. There was a head table with one particularly ornate chair that had to belong to Axel. "And it's a shortcut to where we need to go. This way." Axel took them through the room and out through another door.

They finally reached the tailors and Riku and Roxas both stared at the bolts of fine fabric. Riku had no comparison but Roxas felt like he'd just stepped into a fabric shop. Axel walked confidently into the back and was met by one of the apprentice tailors, a young man with dark brown hair.

"Your Majesty! Elrin isn't here at the moment, he's out buying some samples. Is there anything I can do for you?" He looked over the two boys curiously and wrinkled his nose at the nightshifts.

"Certainly Luc. These two lads need some good clothes. Do you have anything they could wear immediately, as well as for the future?" Axel asked and Luc immediately brightened.

"Do we! Right over here." Luc gestured to them and they all followed to a separate room. It was full of costumes for various special occasions, servants clothes and – "Baron Valten commissioned some clothes for himself and his son but never picked them up, the ass. We were going to bill him for the cost of the cloth but this is much better. Elrin will be pleased." Luc began pulling out clothing. "And the best part is, when your new outfits are done we can just tailor these a bit and they should be perfect." Axel watched as Riku dubiously looked at the clothing he'd just been given. It was black court pants, embroidered and ribboned around the knee to imitate an older style of breeches. The two piece look had gone out of style but this odd compromise had popped up. Axel preferred simple pants but his Court firmly believed that he had no sense of style. The shirt Riku was holding was a pearly grey, set with silver buttons and ruffled around the neck.

"I think that will look good on you. Try it on." Axel encouraged him as the tailor tried to find the waistcoat that was meant to go with it. Riku gave him a worried look but obediently pulled off the nightshift. "Oh, they need some underwear too."

Soon Riku was wearing his new clothes and aside from the odd knee things, he looked really good. He looked even better when the tailor managed to locate the black waistcoat that went with it.

"Wow, Riku, you look great!" Roxas said, his eyes glowing. Sure, the style was alien but they'd both seen many people wearing similar clothing, including Axel. Riku looked uncomfortable until Roxas added in a moment of inspiration. "I'm sure Kairi will love it." Riku suddenly glanced at himself in the mirror and Axel choked on a laugh.

"You like my sister?" He asked, amused as Riku blushed and stammered. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. But I have to warn you, she's pretty taken with Sora. That's why she won't let me ennoble her." Sora was technically a commoner. At the moment he was a perfect match for Kairi but if Axel formally recognized her, she would become a pawn in royal marriage games. Which would have been highly useful to Axel but he wasn't going to do that to her against her will.

"These should fit you!" The apprentice came back and it was Roxas turn to put on clothes. After so long without they did feel very odd and Roxas could imagine how Riku felt. The silver haired man had been born into slavery where Roxas hadn't. His pants were dark blue instead of black and his shirt was a faded violet color with gold buttons instead of silver. Other than that it was identical to Riku's and Roxas looked at himself in the mirror curiously.

"You both look wonderful." Axel ruffled Roxas' hair with a smile. With their new clothing they really looked like they belonged, except maybe for their hair color. The people of Alexandra were just as pale as Nyamore, but tended to be brunettes and redheads. Blond hair was rare and silver almost unheard of. Even their earrings didn't look out of place. Plenty of young men and women had them.

The head tailor arrived back as Luc was taking their measurements. He quickly got into things, finding various fabrics and seeing which ones he thought would suit their complexions. Roxas and Riku were a bit wide eyed at the energetic discussion that had overtaken them and Axel smothered a smile. Some of the people at the palace could be a little overwhelming until you got used to it. Finally Axel tore them away from the tailors and they got a promise that some of the new clothing would be done tomorrow.

"They must not be very busy, to get it done that quickly." He commented as they walked through the palace. "Now, there's just a few more things you need to be presentable." Axel carefully undid the locks to one particular room and murmured softly as he pressed his hand against the steel bars. Riku blinked as he felt something odd. "Don't try to go in this room without me. Not only is it locked, it's magically protected in all kinds of very unpleasant ways." They were both a little intimidated and very curious. What could be so important?

"Oh wow!" Roxas looked around as Riku stared, wide eyed. This room was full of bullion and bags of coins! There were also fine golden candelabra, cups, plates and a variety of gorgeous knickknacks. Everything was carefully arranged and pallets and wooden shelves, which took some of the fun out of it. But this was clearly the royal treasury. Axel laughed softly at the looks on their faces.

"Yes, this is where we keep the countries fortune. However, there are also sections for other things." Axel led them to the right side of the room. There were many little wooden boxes arrayed on the shelves. "Let me see." Axel began opening them and Roxas blinked as he caught the glint of gold and silver. What was Axel getting for them here? "Hmm, this is nice. Do you like it?" Axel handed Riku something and Roxas peeked over his shoulder, trying to see.

"A watch?" Riku said uncertainly. Pocket watches were not really in style in Nyamore, and a slave would never have one. And the case of this one was a work of art. Gold shone brightly and the Royal Crest of Alexandra had been picked out on the back in incredibly tiny gems. Riku touched it tentatively with one finger. "It's – it's too fine for me." Axel shook his head with a smile.

"My mother got it for me but I prefer my own. Really, it would be good for it to be used." Axel reassured him as Riku looked at him worriedly. "If you like it. If you don't, there's plenty of others." Axel opened another box, looking critically at the watch inside. Riku swallowed and spoke.

"I would be honored, Your Majesty." He said firmly, glancing down at the watch. It was really very beautiful. Axel found another watch and laughed.

"Another present from mother! She really should stop… here, Roxas, would you like this?" Roxas took the watch he was offered and smiled shyly. This one was completely different, enamel and gilding over a silver case. The enamel was of a vase and flowers with amazing detail.

"I would love it. Thank you." Roxas could guess why Axel was doing this. He needed them to be able to tell the time. The gifts were rich but practical and everyone here likely had a watch. "Your mother likes jewelry?" Axel laughed as he gave them the cases to put the watches in.

"Does she ever! But we have all this –" Axel gestured at the gold bars. "So I can indulge her. When my father was alive he only let her buy brass and glass." Axel frowned as he thought about it then shook his head. "She deserves it after what he put her through. Come on, let me show you the rest of the palace."

Axel had a rather fun time showing off his home to the two boys. He asked them questions about the palace at Nyamore as they walked and found out it was just as glorious, but in a different way. The palace there favored wide open spaces and indoor plants. His castle was spacious, but not to the same degree. The marble they used in Nyamore was a buttery yellow compared to the white veined with black his castle favored.

"I love your rugs." Riku said as they stepped into the prayer room. It was a good place to find rugs. Traditionally, people would go to this room, pick out a rug and kneel on it to pray to the gods. Axel nodded.

"Rugs are a big thing here, now that we're raising our own sheep and making our silk." The spider silk embroidery thread was everywhere in the palace, and most of the kingdom as well. Axel knew rugs like these could be found in every middle class home, although the patterning might not be quite as fine. "This is a prayer room. You meditate on the rugs… I know you don't worship the same gods in Nyamore, but you would still be welcome here." The only person in the prayer room right now was a young girl. She was ignoring them, completely immersed in her meditation.

Finally they ended up back in his room for a spot of lunch and Axel tried to think of some diversions for the boys. Or duties. They would need something to occupy themselves with during the day.

"Tell me, what do sex slaves do during the day in Nyamore?" Axel asked and found out that they usually did light labor around the castle. There were always basic tasks to be done. "Hm, that won't do here. The servants wouldn't like it." Being a palace servant in Alexandra was actually a rather desirable position. "I'll see about getting you lessons." That would probably be the easiest way to keep them out of trouble. "Reading, of course. Would you like to learn magic?" Roxas looked startled and shook his head but Riku was intrigued.

"I would." He'd felt something when Axel unlocked the vault. Had that been the wards? Riku wanted to learn more about it. Axel nodded with a smile.

"Magic for you then. Merlin could use a new student. And, hmm, would you like to learn art?" Axel asked Roxas who hesitated then nodded. He wasn't too sure about art either but it was better than magic. He knew he had no talent for that. "I have some very talented palace artists. The best is Namine. I'll ask her to see about teaching you." Axel decided that would do for now. As soon as they could read the two of them would be able to explore the library and it was a very large library. Surely they'd find something to suit their tastes.

After lunch they sat and chatted for a while, then explored the Royal gardens. Axel's room had a balcony that led directly into the beautiful, well tended gardens. Riku's face was blissful as he stopped to sniff a rosebush. The blooms were large and smelled absolutely divine. Roxas found himself cuddled under Axel's arm as they walked, and it didn't feel strange. Looking up he met warm green eyes and smiled without thinking.

Axel reached down to gently touch Roxas face for a moment, smiling. Riku was attractive, very attractive really, but Roxas was just too cute. Roxas nestled against him and Axel found himself wondering. Could this be the one?

He shook his head at the silliness and smiled sadly. Axel didn't really believe in true love anymore. Too many people had tried to make use of him for their own ends. But he would enjoy this while it lasted. And speaking of which… He pulled out his pocket watch, an old thing made of brass that Sora had given him when he was ten and consulted it.

"It's almost time for supper. Ready to go?" Roxas nodded with a blush as his stomach grumbled. Axel smiled at that and they all walked back into the palace.

Supper was something of a blur in Roxas' mind. He and Riku weren't at the head table, that was for the King, his family and the nobles most in his favor. But they weren't at the lowest tables either and the nobles nearby were more than willing to chat with them. Or in the case of some of the younger girls, flirt. Riku enjoyed that more than Roxas, but then, he'd never really been much attracted to girls. When it was over Roxas mainly remembered the food and entertainment. The food had been a noble's meal again, four courses in all. A fresh salad, thinly sliced beef served with several dipping sauces, an odd dish of salmon cakes and beets and then dessert, a little pile of very fresh little donut holes with a chocolate dipping sauce. There was wine with every course and Roxas realized he was drinking too much just as a server ably substituted a glass of ice water. He thanked her with a smile before going back to looking at the entertainment. It was jugglers and acrobats and they were very good.

Finally they went back to their rooms and met Axel there. Soon Roxas found himself in the redhead's arms, straddling his waist on the bed and he could hardly remember getting there.

"You're drunk Roxas." Axel's voice held laughter and Roxas smiled at him muzzily.

"No! I'm just happy." Roxas nuzzled him with kittenish enthusiasm. "So happy to be here with you." Axel laughed and glanced at Riku, who was watching them with a smile.

"You think he's drunk too, right?" Axel asked with a grin and Riku nodded.

"Definitely. But I think he'll remember it tomorrow." Riku added as Roxas pouted. Axel had to kiss him then. That was just too cute.

"Well, if he doesn't, we'll just have to do it again." Axel had no objections to that and set about taking Roxas' virginity. Soon the blonde was panting and moaning, his pants pushed to his knees as he knelt on the bed. Riku started working off Roxas' shirt as Axel gently opened him with one hand. The other was at Roxas cock, stroking him and keeping him hard and needy.

"You're so damn cute Roxas. And so tight in here." Axel murmured as he slowly embedded his throbbing erection into the smaller boy under him. Roxas whimpered faintly as Axel pressed him open, much bigger and longer than fingers could ever be. Then he moaned as Axel brushed against his special spot.

"Axel. Axel!" Roxas chanted his name like a mantra as the redhead began thrusting in and out, sending throbbing pleasure through him every time. It was good, better than he'd ever dreamed losing his virginity would be. "Axel!" Roxas eyes were wide as Riku kissed him, muffling his voice and making him moan into the silver hairs mouth as Axel pounded him from behind. He could feel Axel's breath against his throat, hear the endearments Axel was breathing in his ear, the redhead's hand around his cock. It was suddenly all too much and Roxas released with a stifled cry, sparks detonating behind his eyes. Axel followed him a moment later, biting his shoulder lightly in the throes of passion. Riku cried out too and Roxas was vaguely aware he'd been stroking himself. Roxas collapsed onto the bed, vision going black around the edges from the exertion and alcohol. He was vaguely aware that Axel and Riku were kissing now but just couldn't stay awake…

Roxas fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night to a tingling in his ear. Whimpering at the pain of his hangover and the tingling both, he slipped quietly out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. Closing the door he quickly touched his earring.

_It's about time you reported. We were beginning to wonder if he'd accepted the gift. Any news?_

"No." Roxas kept his voice to a quiet whisper. "Nothing. He's just shown us around the castle so far."

_A pity but expected. Contact us as soon as you have information._ The connection cut off and Roxas sniffed, wiping his eyes for a moment before getting some water.

Sometimes, you did what you had to do.


	3. Reno and Other Oddities

"A… B… C… D…" Roxas tried to tune Riku out as the silver haired boy worked on the basic steps of literacy. Roxas was already considerably farther although he was still learning to read the Alexandran tongue. To their amazement, Axel had been true to his word and had gotten them both tutors. Riku's tutor, a young man with auburn hair, was drilling the basics of reading and writing into him. It was hard going but Riku was working at it doggedly. Roxas' tutor was concentrating on refining his grasp of Alexandran and starting him on reading the language. Reading was much easier when you could already read a previous language and Roxas thought he would be proficient soon.

Suddenly the table jolted and Riku yelped as Roxas stared. A flame haired little boy who looked a lot like Axel was hiding under their table.

"Don't tell her I'm here!" He yanked down the tablecloth just as a red haired woman passed by, looking frazzled. Roxas felt like his brain was about to fritz. She was almost a female version of Axel and even had similar tattoos, although hers were tiny hearts. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a truly beautiful necklace and belt of golden leaves.

"Reno!" She called and paused, looking in at them. "Have you seen a little boy about so tall?" She held out a hand and Roxas hesitated before shaking his head. "Blast…" She wandered away and they could hear more plaintive calls of 'Reno' echoing back.

"Thanks!" The little boy popped out like a jack in the box and Roxas looked him over thoughtfully. If that was Axel's mother than this had to be his little brother. He certainly looked a lot like Axel although his eyes were blue instead of green. "Sorry but she's just soooo stupid."

"Hey! Don't call your mother stupid." Riku spoke sharply and Reno looked taken aback. Roxas was a bit surprised too and wondered why Riku had reacted so strongly. He didn't really know much about Riku's family history except that he'd been born into slavery.

"She's, uh, scattered?" Reno amended his statement and Riku nodded.

"Scattered is fine. What did she want you to do?" Riku asked and Reno made a face.

"Pose for a portrait _again_. They only made Axel go once why do I have to come with her every time?" Reno sounded very aggravated and Roxas could sympathize. Back before he'd been enslaved his family had had a portrait done once and he could still remember the spanking he'd gotten after having a screaming tantrum. Sitting still for hours on end was a lot to expect of a child. "It's soooo boring!"

"Well, okay. Just don't call your mother stupid." Riku said and Reno nodded before hopping up onto a chair beside him.

"What are you doing?" Reno peered at the exercises. "See Spot run? Ewww. Want to come play ball with me?" Reno smiled winningly and Roxas had a feeling he was used to getting his way with charm.

"No." Riku said, completely impervious. "I need to finish my lessons. I'm learning to read." He added as Reno gave him a disbelieving look.

"It's way overrated." Was Reno's opinion and Roxas was reminded that he was just a little boy. "Want something from the kitchen? I can go get it for you." He offered brightly and Riku hesitated, glancing at Roxas.

"Sure. We could use a snack, if you want to." Roxas said to him. He actually was getting a little hungry and it was clear that Reno had way more energy than he could safely contain. It might be good to burn a little of it off. The child beamed and hopped down off his chair before running out of the room.

"Is the King's brother, the heir to the throne, really fetching us snacks?" Riku sounded bemused. "This place is weird." Roxas had to laugh. It was so very true.

"Don't worry about it." He advised the silver hair and bent back to his work. It took Reno a while to get back and when he did he had a bemused maid in tow, carrying a silver tray with a tea service and little sandwiches and tea cakes. Roxas was very glad Reno hadn't tried to carry all that by himself. An accident with hot water wouldn't be good.

"Tea!" He announced brightly and Riku looked up from his work, blinking at the sight. The maid set down the service and Roxas thanked her before pouring them each some tea. There was little cubes of sugar as well and he used it liberally in the tea before adding some milk. They'd already found that Alexandran tea was very different from Nyamore's and almost inedible without milk and sugar. Reno sipped his tea before tearing up a cake and Riku laughed. "Whut?" Reno spoke with his mouth full and Riku snorted.

"You just sipped that tea then…" Riku gestured at the mangled cake. Reno grinned before finishing it off.

"You have to show respect to good tea. No one said you have to respect cake!" He said cheekily and Riku laughed as Roxas smiled sadly. He had never had any siblings, not really, but there had been once person… Roxas shelved the thought quickly. It wouldn't help right now.

Riku and Roxas ended up slacking off on their lessons to speak to the heir to the throne. It was far from a chore though. Reno turned out to be smart and was also naughty in a light-hearted, mischievous way that was quite endearing. He was also rambunctious and fearless, quite unlike any children they had known in Nyamore. But then, most children they'd known there had been slaves.

"Reno! There you are!" Reno winced and tried to dodge but got snared by his brother. Axel seemed cheerfully exasperated. "Mother's been looking all over for you. Are you bothering my friends?"

"Not at all." Riku said quickly. "We were having fun." Axel laughed, shaking his head and pulling a squirming Reno into his arms.

"I'm sure you were. He's adorable… as long as he's doing what he wants. Come on kiddo, the painter needs you." Reno made a theatrical gagging sound but stopped fighting as Axel carried him out. He turned around as they were leaving to wave.

"Bye!" He called and Riku waved back with a smile.

"Bye." When the heir to the throne was gone Riku heaved a sigh. "I wish I'd had a sibling like that. He's so cute."

"A little too energetic for me." Roxas observed. He thought Reno was fine in small doses but would get really wearing if you were the parent who loved him. Of course, Axel's mother had the unique advantage of being the Dowager Queen. Whenever she got tired she could simply hand Reno off to the servants and go take a nap. Most mothers couldn't do that. "He's nice though."

"Really nice." Riku agreed and went back to his work. He would have to work longer at it to get it done now, but that was fine. He and Roxas didn't really have any set duties beyond entertaining the King. Riku vaguely wondered what Reno made of that and decided he didn't want to know.

Some things were too much for the imagination.

* * *

Riku peeked into the tower room nervously. He'd been told to come here to meet with one of the King's wizards. Fortunately it was the junior of the two, the former apprentice named Sora. The elder wizard, Merlin, wasn't seen much these days according to the inhabitants of the castle. But he always ordered cured tongue sandwiches for lunch according to the kitchen staff. That had been more information than Riku had really wanted, but he'd also gotten directions to the tower.

Fortunately there was nothing interesting or appalling going on. Just a cute boy looking vaguely into a crystal ball. Riku started slightly as he realized Sora was the same boy he'd saw sitting with the King when he was first presented. That explained a lot! He'd seen him at the head table too but hadn't been able to figure out who or what he was. He seemed much too young to be the wizard. But then, everyone in the castle always called him the young wizard.

Deciding he had dithered long enough, Riku knocked on the door. Sora blinked and lifted his head and Riku swallowed hard as he saw the other boys' beautiful blue eyes. He was truly adorable and Riku suddenly felt large and unkempt in comparison.

"Oh, hello." Sora smiled and it was like a ray of sunshine. "You must be Riku! Axel said to expect you. He thought you might have some talent for magic." Sora pulled out a box and set it on the table. "Come in, come in." Riku tentatively did that, shutting the door behind him. "Now, I need to run a few tests to see how sensitive you are." Sora opened the box and examined the rocks inside. They were neatly kept in their own little compartments and labelled with little runes. "What we're going to do is, I'm going to give you a pair of rocks. You hold each in one hand and compare them to each other. Then you tell me which is stronger. Ready?"

"Uh, right." Sora gave him a pair of rocks and Riku blinked. The rocks made his hands tingle! "This one." One was obviously much stronger than the other. Sora nodded and gave him the next set of rocks.

The test gradually got much, much harder. Near the end the rocks were almost identical to each other and Riku had to struggle to pick out the fine variations. But Sora was looking very pleased.

"That's wonderful! You're very sensitive." Sora told him and Riku blushed. "You've never had any training?" Sensitivity wasn't the only thing that made a wizard, but it was an important gift and suggested Riku might have great ability. Riku shook his head.

"I'm a slave. Only the priest caste works magic in my land." He said and Sora looked a bit startled for a moment before he nodded.

"I see. Magic is apprenticeship here and not very common. You'll be my first apprentice!" Sora grinned as Riku flushed. "Merlin will tell me not to let it go to my head. Well, let's see…" Sora puttered around for a moment before finding a bowl of water and soon Riku was getting a lesson in detecting magical energies. It was really a lot of fun and Riku was sad to have to leave for supper, but Sora needed to get cleaned and ready too. "Later Riku!" Sora said cheerfully and clasped his hand for a moment. Riku swallowed as he met bright blue eyes.

"Later Sora." As he left Riku reflected a little on the strangeness of his life. He'd met Kairi, whom he liked, and now her boyfriend whom he also really liked. He didn't want to get between them but maybe they could all be friends. Riku smiled to himself at that.

Having friends would mean that he was really part of this place.

* * *

"I want your heartache, I want your disease. I want your love. Na na na I want your love." Axel sang quietly to himself as he worked on his papers. There wasn't really a lot of paperwork involved in being a King, not the way Axel had arranged things at least. But the parts that got past the Seneschal to him were critical. Axel perused the details of the Invaran's situation with pursed lips. He was tempted to invade. Their country was poor mostly due to bad management and futile attempts to reclaim the Great Drear. On the other hand, he'd already conquered several lands. Yes, they'd attacked him first but his ability with war was definitely making his new neighbours nervous. There was the potential that they might unite against him if he seemed like too much of a threat. Axel carefully weighed the risks and decided to hold off. If Invara got much worse their Northern neighbour might start snipping off territory and if that happened, he would move.

Axel glanced up with a frown as he realized Roxas was peering over his shoulder curiously. He didn't like being observed when he was working on court documents. But then Roxas smiled at him and Axel couldn't help but melt a little. The blonde was so cute.

"Hello Roxas. How did things go with Namine?" Axel decided the papers didn't matter. It wasn't like Invara's situation was a secret. Roxas sat down on the sofa beside him and cuddled up.

"Really well. She's teaching me how to sketch. What are you looking at?" Axel made a small, contented sound as Roxas nuzzled his neck. The blonde was just so good at that.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some reports on Invara. It would be a bit tempting to invade them, but I'm putting it off. No need to scare everyone too much." Axel slid an arm around Roxas before giving him a deep, passionate kiss. "Mmm. You taste so good." Axel wasn't sure they would have enough time for this before supper but found he didn't care. He wanted his little blonde lover and from the way Roxas was reacting, he felt the same way.

"You taste good too." Roxas whispered and Axel smiled as he met beautiful blue eyes. "Take me, please." Roxas gently tugged on red spikes and Axel laughed breathlessly before he lifted t he blonde up, carrying him to the bedroom, the papers forgotten.

Some things were far more important than any paperwork.

* * *

All the castle noticed the occasional glances the King sent towards his blonde slave at lunch. And they noticed the way Roxas would meet his eyes for just a moment then look away, as if the contact was too intense. The very perceptive also noticed the faint blush that touched Roxas' cheeks. It wasn't difficult to draw the accurate conclusion… that the King was smitten with the blonde and Roxas was smitten with him.

Riku certainly noticed. It would have been impossible for him not to, sitting beside his friend.

"You've got it bad." The silver hair commented as he sucked on a pickle. Roxas blushed at his words and at the suggestive action. "Well, there's no reason he shouldn't keep us forever." In Nyamore that would have been unlikely. They would have been used until their youth was gone and then demoted to kitchen servants, which wasn't a bad fate really. But Riku couldn't picture Axel dumping them because they were getting older. It didn't seem his character. Roxas just shook his head, eating a bit more of the food. Tonight it was a traditional Alexandran casserole, full of beef and vegetables. Roxas didn't notice how good it was as he glanced up at Axel again, meeting bright green eyes. The shiver of desire he felt was undeniable. And more?

_There can't be more. _Roxas reminded himself as he looked back at his food. _I'm his slave, and worse. _Roxas reached up to finger his earring. If the Alexandrans found out about it, his life would be forfeit at the least. Roxas didn't doubt Axel would kill him. Or worse. There was always a worse. Roxas glanced up at the King and felt that treacherous warmth again. Why did he have to _like _Axel so much?

"How did things with Sora go?" Roxas changed the subject and Riku smiled shyly.

"Very well. He taught me a lot in just one lesson. I think I'm going to enjoy this. And he's very nice." Roxas tilted his head as he caught the warmth in Riku's voice. Was he attracted to Sora? That was funny. "I really like him."

"The way you like Kairi? Kinky, Riku." There was a choking sound but Roxas ignored it, buttering a roll. "I doubt you've got a chance with either of them. Well, at least you'll always have the King to fall back on."

"You're horrible!" Riku exclaimed as Roxas bit into his roll with relish. "I should concentrate on Axel. You don't deserve him." Riku switched to the Nyamore tongue in an effort not to scandalize the rest of the court, although it was probably too late. Roxas blinked then scowled.

"Hey!" The two boys squabbled a bit and Axel smiled as he watched them from the high table. Roxas might be his favorite, but he liked Riku quite a bit. Axel quickly decided to pay special attention to the silver hair tonight. The redhead hid a grin as he thought about it.

He was sure Roxas would be able to assist him in driving Riku completely insane.

* * *

Axel hummed happily to himself as he gave Riku a gentle foot massage punctuated by the occasional kiss. The silver haired boy had beautiful feet, he saw, slender and smooth. It was a pleasure to touch him this way.

"Oh… mmm…" Riku moaned softly as Roxas kissed him. He was feeling so relaxed he almost felt boneless. Then he blinked as he felt something wet on his foot. "…?" Glancing down he saw Axel was… sucking on his toes. Riku drew a deep breath as a jolt of heat hit his groin. He'd done that to other people during his training but had never enjoyed it. Riku suddenly saw that it felt quite a bit better on the receiving end. Particularly with someone who knew how to make it a slow, sensual dance.

"Riku." Roxas voice was warm with lust and Riku smiled as he met bright blue eyes. He wasn't sure what had inspired this but he was more than willing to go along with it. Roxas lowered his head and began slowly exploring the silver hair's chest, paying special attention to his nipples. A low, throaty moan escaped Riku's throat and Axel let go of his little toe with a soft pop, glancing up and smiling. Riku's penis was saying hello. Chuckling softly at the thought, the redhead slid up and kissed Riku's thighs, teasingly avoiding the part of him that most wanted to be touched.

"You guys… are going to kill me…!" Riku gasped out, writhing a bit at the combined attentions. It was all too good, too much… then Axel slowly licked him, gripping his base, and Riku dug his hands into the covers, gripping them tightly. "Ah!" Axel smiled at the reaction and took Riku in his mouth, thrusting his head up and down and swirling his tongue around the tip. And Roxas kissed Riku, muffling his sounds as Axel stroked his base in time with his tongue. "MPH!" Riku cried out into Roxas' mouth as he suddenly let go, and Axel swallowed it smoothly, pulling away and wiping his lips. Roxas turned his head to watch, feeling a tremendous desire as Axel wiped away a bit of Riku's creamy fluids.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered and Axel looked up at him with a smile. Then, ignoring the exhausted Riku, he slipped up and gave Roxas a kiss. "Mmm." Roxas sighed in pleasure as Axel cradled him close, his smaller body molding against the redheads. It just felt so good, so right to be held this way.

"You are my favorite." Axel whispered in his ear as he began pushing into his beautiful blonde slave and Roxas gasped in pleasure, his head falling back and revealing his throat. Axel took advantage of that, exploring the soft skin and giving him gentle nips.

"Axel. Axel!" Roxas panted out his name as pleasure pulsed through him with every thrust. He hooked his leg around Axel's waist, wordlessly urging him on. "Oh god, Axel!" The rhythm speeded up, Axel slamming into him and yanking him closer with every thrust. It was suddenly all too much and Roxas arched, crying out as he released. Axel thrust into him a few more times and Roxas gasped as he felt Axel's final stab deep inside him before he tossed back his head with a sound of pure pleasure.

"Ah, Roxas." Axel nuzzled his throat as they both relaxed together, utterly spent. He glanced over at Riku and chuckled as he saw the other boy was dozing off as well.

It had been a very long day with a wonderful ending.

* * *

_Why did he have to say that? _It was the dead of night and Riku and Axel were both deeply asleep. And the tingling in Roxas' ear had woken him and told him it was time to report. Shuffling off to the bathroom, Roxas sniffled softly. If Axel had said he loved him, Roxas wouldn't have believed it. He was the King, after all, and Roxas was a slave. It just wasn't done.

But his favorite? Oh yes. Roxas believed that. He was Axel's favorite and the King was an amazingly sexy, wonderful man. It hurt so much to betray him this way. Taking a deep breath, he reached up to touch the earring.

_What do you have to report?_ The voice in his ear spoke and Roxas swallowed before speaking.

"Axel has been considering invading Invara but has decided not to…" Roxas told the voice on the other end everything he'd gleaned from Axel's words and papers. It wasn't too much but the voice seemed pleased.

_This is very useful. I think perhaps you deserve a reward. _Roxas swallowed as the voice laughed, and suddenly a different voice spoke to him.

_Roxas? Are you okay? _Roxas forced a smile at the female voice, although she wasn't there to see.

"I'm fine Xion. It's… going well. I'll get you out of there soon." Xion was his cousin and best friend as a child. She was the only one of his original family still alive, in fact, and he loved her. When he'd been told that her life depended on his information there had been no way to refuse.

_Be careful Roxas._ Xion was as worried for him as Roxas was for her. If he was caught, he would die. Roxas nodded and spoke.

"I will. Bye Xion." It was suddenly too painful and he broke the connection, leaning against the wall for a moment as he struggled to hold back his tears.

This wasn't right and wasn't fair, but sometimes you did what you had to do.


	4. When Earrings Attack

"You're certain?" Axel questioned Sora and Merlin. He was standing in the wizards' tower. Heavy enchantments ensured their privacy. The two wizards looked at each other and Merlin nodded, stroking his beard for a moment before he answered.

"There can be no doubt. I'm sorry Your Majesty." Merlin said and Axel made a small hmph sound. The two wizards watched him worriedly but the King only stood there, gazing away thoughtfully.

"You have no idea which one it is? Or if it's both?" Sora shook his head. "Hm. You'll have to key my protections to them both then. Will that be a problem?"

"Not really." Sora spoke for both of them. "But Axel… you're still going to…?" Sora blushed as Merlin frowned. Axel gave them both a thin smile.

"You know the rule Sora. The best spy is the one you already know about. I'll get in touch with my Spymaster and see what false intelligence we can put together. Three parts truth, one part lie. Stir the mixture just so and they'll swallow it all down." And if they did it perfectly, they might be able to figure out who had subordinated one of his new concubines. Axel didn't think for a moment that it was Nyamore. They'd have no reason to spy on him like this, but the Queen of Nyamore had plenty of underlings and ministers. Any of them could have been bribed to prepare one of the boys as a spy. "And they're not citizens of my country. They owe me no particular loyalty." Axel was holding firm to that thought. Roxas and Riku had been given to him as unwilling slaves. This wasn't betrayal, even if it felt a bit like it… especially if it was Roxas. Sora sighed.

"I suppose." Sora sounded very sad and Axel gave him a questioning look. "I just like Riku a lot. Should I still keep teaching him?"

"Oh yes. No changes to anything. And it might not be him. Frankly, I suspect Roxas more." That hurt to admit but Roxas had been the one to show interest in his papers. Riku had seemed utterly indifferent. Of course, that could be a pose. Sora and Merlin both nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to it. Let me know if there's any other problems." Merlin left to get back to his magical experiments. Axel said a few parting words to Sora then left for his rooms, his thought whirring and clicking away. He hadn't gotten where he was by letting emotion blind him. He'd handle this the way he did everything, with care and if necessary, ruthlessness.

Although it hurt to think of a certain blonde betraying him.

* * *

"Axel?" Axel looked up from his papers at Riku's voice. "Um, I was wondering. Do you have any tasks for me to do? Us to do?"

"Tasks?" Axel blinked, tilting his head to one side. "What do you mean?" Riku colored slightly as Roxas giggled.

"I'm putting on weight." Riku admitted. Axel looked the silver hair over, trying to discern any weight gain. It if was there he couldn't see it. "And getting out of shape. I need some exercise." Back in Nyamore that wouldn't have been an issue. Pleasure slaves spent their time outside the bedroom as palace servants, tending to all kinds of chores. Young men like him and Roxas often did heavy work. Axel frowned for a moment then smiled.

"That's easily fixed." He said amiably as he stood, putting away most of his papers but leaving one out. "Would you like to come too Roxas?" Roxas hesitated. He wanted to stay fit as well but that paper…

"Maybe tomorrow. I've got a headache today." Axel just nodded at the excuse but Roxas imagined he caught a flicker of disappointment in the redhead's eyes. The King took Riku's hand, giving him a quick kiss. The silver haired boy smiled and leaned into it, aquamarine eyes sparkling with pleasure. He might not be the favorite but Riku was very happy with Axel.

Axel took him down to the practice grounds. The palace guards were practicing hard, but they weren't the only ones. A class in more gentlemanly fencing was being held for the nobles and their children. It wasn't useless in real combat… not hardly… but it wasn't the art of a soldier. It was for dueling. Duels were not outlawed although they were only supposed to go to first blood. Duelists who made more than one red win – killing the opponent with the first blow – risked being hung for murder. Most importantly, since the fencing instructor taught children he'd be able and willing to handle a rank amateur. The Guard instructors were busy with more important things than handling a beginner. Riku looked around curiously as Axel waited patiently for the instructor to be free.

"Your Majesty! What can I do for you?" The instructor, a fair haired man with a fine build and a ready smile pulled away his mask. Axel smiled back. He often practiced with Luxord when he had enough time. Axel was actually good at both styles of combat, although he preferred training with the Guard. He'd faced combat again and if everything went wrong it was possible he might again.

"I was wondering if you could train Riku and Roxas a bit for me." Axel rested his head on Riku's shoulder and could sense how nervous the young man was. Slaves were utterly forbidden weapons in Nyamore. "They need a bit of exercise with the feasts around here." Luxord laughed.

"Too true! Many people should pay attention to your example." Luxord examined Riku for a moment. "You look strong. Have you ever fenced before?" Riku shook his head quickly. "Well, let's start from the beginning." Luxord wasn't the only teacher there and his underlings easily took over the other children as he began to show Riku how to put on the padding and equipment. Axel left him at it and went back to his room. He smiled as he saw Roxas reading a book as he walked in but noticed that his paper wasn't quite in the same place he'd left it.

That was depressing but expected.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Axel asked Zexion. The purple haired young man gave him a grim smile.

Zexion was his Spymaster. Axel hadn't had any idea how to put together an intelligence operation when he took over the throne and his father had never seen any need for one. But one of his barons, Baron Sekkady, had always had an uncanny knowledge of what was going on. Axel had taken him in for a very quiet, heart to heart discussion and had come out of it with Zexion's services. The Baron had gotten a nice grant of land in return. Zexion was a lord now in his own right, although he'd never seen the small estate that gave him his income and right to be at court.

"I think you're right. It's probably Roxas." Axel nodded, unsurprised. "The Sathari acted on that information about the silk caravans you fed to him." That information had been entirely true and involved their attempt to get the drop on the silk trade up the Yarrow river. "They beat our shipment there." That would be a financial hit but that was largely meaningless compared to ferreting out who their spy was reporting to.

"The Sathari?" Axel's eyes narrowed. They were his enemies although it was a wary, we don't really want to fight sort of enmity. He didn't doubt they'd be more than willing to do him a bad turn. Zexion looked ambivalent though. "You don't think so?"

"It's logical but… there's something out of kilter." Zexion made a sawing gesture with his left hand and Axel frowned. He wasn't going to discount the other man's instincts. "It occurs to me that someone might be selling the information they don't care about." Axel considered that a moment.

"Do you think this could just be for profit spying?" If that was the case, there might be no particular power Roxas was reporting to. Just some criminal group making money on passing around information. But Zexion shook his head firmly.

"No. The cost of bribing someone in Nyamore high enough to arrange this would be prohibitive." Zexion spoke with authority and Axel nodded. That was his area of expertise. "Not to mention the cost of getting mage messages in and out through the castle's general protections. None of that is cheap. But I need to investigate more. I just have a feeling the Sathari aren't behind this." He could be wrong but Zexion had a feeling that something more interesting was behind this. Axel nodded again but Zexion caught a hint of weariness in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a bit hard sometimes, pretending I don't know." He wanted to pin Roxas to the wall and demand to know what he thought he was doing. But there was a decent chance the boy didn't even know who he was ultimately reporting to. They couldn't compromise him before they knew. Axel vaguely wondered what he would do with Roxas when he did know. He would have to think about it. Zexion nodded somberly as Axel stood. "Well, I better go. Mother is insisting I go with her to the new opera tonight."

"Are you bringing Reno?" Zexion asked, morbidly curious. Axel grimaced.

"After last time? No, even mother was willing to leave him at home." Reno had been a complete pain the last time their mother had dragged him to the opera. There had finally been a screaming fit in the Royal box, to the titillation of the people in the audience. The actors had even made a few witty remarks at their expense, although they'd stayed respectful. Axel could hardly blame them with the way Reno had disrupted the performance.

"You should get the opera to do the Death of Amertu. Maybe that would keep his attention." Zexion suggested and Axel paused. That was a very old play with a lot of deaths and simulated blood and gore. Not to mention a bit of female nudity.

"That might not be a bad idea. I'll mention it to mother." She was constantly trying to get Reno to be a bit more civilized and coming up against the roadblock of a boy who loved bloody stories and toy swords. "Thanks Zexion."

"It's nothing." Zexion smiled as he watched Axel go. He liked working for the King. Under Baron Sekkady, he'd just collected information for the Baron's amusement. These days he was involved in far more intricate plots.

It might be more dangerous but it was also far more fulfilling.

* * *

"Is it wrong that I think I'm falling for him?" Riku asked Roxas as they ate supper. Roxas glanced up at the head table but to his disappointment, Axel was paying attention to the small quartet that made up the evening entertainment.

"Axel? Not really, no." Roxas said dispiritedly. Just a few weeks ago he'd thought he was Axel's favorite. Axel had even told him so. But now the redhead was paying more attention to Riku. But then, Riku was showing a lot of raw talent at magic and fencing. For Roxas, fencing was a struggle. He had some talent with art but what good was that really? Riku blinked.

"Are you okay?" Roxas seemed so listless to him. The blonde paused in his chewing and forced a smile.

"It's nothing." He couldn't confide in Riku about Xion. He'd probably tell Axel immediately and that would be a death sentence for her. "I thought you liked Sora and Kairi." Roxas had the satisfaction of seeing Riku blush before picking up his corn cob to eat some of the sweet kernels. It was exactly the right season for corn and the taste showed it.

"I do, but they both really like each other. I've given up. I'll just have to settle for a sexy redhead instead." Riku glanced up to the head table and happened to meet Axel's eyes. Riku smiled seductively, but with an edge of genuine happiness that shone through. Axel couldn't help but smile back. "He's talking about making me a squire."

"Really?" That made Roxas look up with a frown. Axel hadn't mentioned anything like that to him. Riku nodded enthusiastically.

"What that means is I'd be his body servant and companion when he goes to war. He's getting Luxord to teach me real fighting as well as fencing." Luxord had been to war and was very good at fighting. Riku wasn't sure he'd ever be that good but he was definitely going to try. Roxas looked down at his food. "Are you sure you're okay?" Riku dropped his voice. "He really likes you Roxy." He'd noticed a little distance between Roxas and Axel lately but Riku was sure the redhead still liked the blond.

"I know." Roxas murmured, trying to catch Axel's eyes. But he couldn't manage it and looked back down at his food with a sigh. He felt like he really loved Axel. The King was just so amazing, so kind and considerate and just… something. Roxas couldn't find words to express it but looking at Axel made him feel warm inside.

Later that night, Roxas and Riku both descended on Axel. Soon they had the redhead pinned and Axel was deeply enjoying it as Roxas rode him, their hips moving together in an erotic dance. Roxas leaned down, catching Axel's lips for a moment before whispering in his ear.

"I love you." He meant it. He meant it with all his heart and it hurt so much. Axel didn't answer, just running a hand through blond curls, but Roxas could see the answering warmth in his eyes. At that moment, Roxas knew he returned the feeling and almost wished it wasn't so. Then he felt Riku's hands around him, squeezing his erection and Roxas was lost in the throes of pleasure. The way Axel was filling him combined with Riku's hands on him was just too much and Roxas came with a cry of pleasure. Axel came a moment later, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and they lay together, exhausted and pleased.

"I love you too." Axel said softly and Roxas swallowed, looking into the redhead's face. There was an edge of sadness there. What did that mean? Axel brushed away a bit of hair from his face then glanced at Riku. "Riku… oh." Roxas turned his head curiously and saw that Riku had stroked himself to completion. The silver haired man blushed as Axel grinned. "I see you're fine."

"I wouldn't object to more." Riku said spiritedly. "But yes, I'm fine." Roxas giggled and slowly pulled away from Axel, lying down beside him. Riku curled up on his other side. Soon they were asleep. Much later the tingling in his ear woke Roxas and he sighed, slowly pulling away from Axel and walking over to the bathroom. When he was safely away he touched the earring and spoke.

"I don't have anything to report." He'd reported just yesterday. Nothing had changed since then. Why were they contacting him so soon?

_We know. It's time. _Roxas paled and swallowed. He _did not_ want to do this.

"Are – are you sure?" As he said it he realized it was a stupid question. Of course they were sure.

_Don't be an idiot. _The voice sounded contemptuous and Roxas winced. _Do it now or your little friend will suffer. We'll magic you out as soon as you contact us._

"I'll… have to find something. This might take a while." Roxas warned the voice. There was a snort.

_Don't take too long. _Roxas pulled his hand away, eyes filling with tears. He held them back, pressing a hand to his cheek as he tried to control himself. When he felt able he left the room and began quietly searching through Axel's things. He knew what he needed but he wasn't quite sure where Axel kept it. His hand finally closed on the ornate dagger Axel wore to court functions. It was a pretty little toy, washed with gold and studded with emeralds but the blade was good steel.

"I don't want to." He whispered to himself as he unsheathed the weapon. But he had. They would torture and kill Xion if he didn't and he'd known her since childhood. He had to… Roxas walked over to the bed, sitting beside Axel. He looked at the sleeping redhead for a moment. He looked so peaceful asleep. Stifling a sob Roxas lifted his arms –

"AGH!" The next few moments were full of pain as the dagger hit an invisible shield and Axel's eyes opened wide. Roxas found himself pinned to the mattress, his arms twisted behind him at a painful angle as Axel straddled him. Riku woke with a start at the sound.

"With my own dagger? Don't you think that's a bit much?" To Roxas' horror, Axel didn't even sound surprised. Just grim and angry. He'd been expecting this? "Would you like to tell me why? Riku, stay where you are." Axel said with a whip crack tone of command and Riku froze in place, watching them in confusion and fear. Roxas swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, I didn't want to but I had to. They have my best friend from childhood, she's like a sister to me and they've been threatening to rape and kill her…" Roxas couldn't hold back his tears now and let them fall. "Please don't kill me." He begged, utterly terrified. Axel would be well within his rights to have him hung or just slit his throat right here. Roxas heard a sigh from the redhead and the grip on his arm relaxed a little so it wasn't actively painful.

"How were you in contact with them? And how were they going to get you out of here? Or were you supposed to kill yourself?" Axel asked, his tone businesslike. Roxas swallowed and shook his head.

"My earring. It's enchanted. And they were going to teleport me out." Roxas saw Riku frown and Axel laughed, a sharp barking sound.

"Teleport? Roxas… Riku, quickly, go get Merlin and Sora. Tell them no delays." Riku hastily jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes. "And run!" Riku darted out of the room as Roxas blinked. "Roxas, you can't just yank someone to you like that. A very, very powerful wizard might be able to teleport himself if he was desperate but most confine themselves to objects. It requires a wizard at both ends to reliably receive an object."

"…Oh." Roxas felt confused for a moment, then paled as he began to understand Axel's meaning. "What were they going to do then?" Axel finally let go of him, pulling away. Roxas rubbed his arm, looking at the redhead worriedly.

"Most likely kill you." Axel said frankly as Roxas swallowed. "No doubt there's some kind of lethal spell on you. Probably the earring – ah, Sora, Merlin." The two wizards were out of breath and had clearly come as fast as they could. Riku was even more out of breath and collapsed into a chair. "I'm sorry to awaken you like this but Roxas has, um, admitted he's the spy. His earring is the way he was in contact with them but I think there's a suicide spell." Merlin immediately went to work, examining Roxas closely. The blonde blushed at his nakedness and pulled the blanket over his hips. Axel went to grab a robe for himself and another for Roxas as the two wizards worked.

"You're absolutely right. A delayed fireball spell in his earring." Merlin muttered softly. "It would have killed everyone in this room." Roxas darted a glance at Riku. He would have died too? "I'm sorry lad. Sora, give me your dagger." Sora quickly passed over his knife and Roxas' eyes widened as Merlin gripped his ear. "I have to cut this out. There's no time to defuse it and taking off the back will trigger it."

"Do it." Axel said harshly and Roxas tried not to flinch as the wizard cut through his earlobe and extracted the earring. It hurt like the devil and Sora began casting healing spells as soon as it was out. Merlin examined the earring distastefully for a moment. "Merlin, is there any way Roxas can send them a message saying he's done his task and you can get a shield on that thing? I want to see if we can save his friend." Roxas looked up, startled, and Axel gave him a small smile. "We've already been tracing your communications." The wizards on the other side had underestimated Merlin. But then, not many people realized how powerful the absentminded old wizard really was. And Sora was too young to be taken seriously. Roxas was speechless at the revelation. How long had they known about his treachery?

"Hmm, yes, I think I can." Merlin murmured as he began casting his spell. "But Roxas will have to touch the earring." He surrounded the earring in a small glove of green. "Please, Your Majesty, everyone but me and Roxas leave this room in case the spell fails." Roxas hesitated as Merlin looked at him, expressionless. Axel and the others cleared out with alacrity. "Reach through the spell and give your report. Then pull your hand away as fast as you can." Roxas swallowed, wondering how likely it was that he'd lose a hand. He deliberately stretched out his left hand and Merlin smiled in understanding. Roxas was right handed and if he was going to lose a hand, he wanted it to be his left. He touched the earring and spoke.

"It's done." The familiar tingling came and with it the voice.

_Very good. _Roxas pulled his hand away sharply but it wasn't quite fast enough –

The world dissolved in pain and Roxas heard his own scream before he mercifully passed out.


	5. Plots and Counter Plots

Roxas woke up wondering if he was dead. The world felt very hazy and nice, although there was a nasty taste in his mouth. When he tried to open his eyes the lashes were glued together. He reached up without thinking to rub them.

"Hey, don't." Gentle hands caught his wrist and Roxas belatedly realized that his left hand felt very strange. "Use your right one." Roxas reached up again and rubbed his face, finally managing to open his eyes. At first all he could see was blood red but then it resolved into something familiar and reassuring.

"Axel?" He whispered, swallowing. The redhead nodded and offered him a glass of water. Roxas gratefully took it, gulping it down. "I'm alive?" Axel laughed and gently patted his shoulder.

"You're alive, although you had a good try at not surviving. You went into shock before Merlin could stabilize you." Roxas looked down at his left hand and saw it was heavily bandaged. Axel easily read the question in his face. "You're going to be fine. The fireball took off the tips of your fingers but Merlin and Sora managed to regenerate them." That had only been possible because the wounds had been so fresh. It had still taken an immense amount of magic.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered. He knew that in Nyamore, there would have been no way anyone would have put such magics into a slave. Particularly not one who had betrayed his master. Roxas felt a sudden spike of fear and tried to struggle up. "Xion! Is she okay?" Axel glanced to the side and Roxas followed his gaze to the bed beside his. "Xion!" She lifted her head and gave him a reassuring smile. But Roxas couldn't help but see the pain lines around her eyes and the tightness in her face.

"I'm fine Roxas." She said but he swallowed as he heard the edge of hurt to her voice. She was alive but Roxas was sure she wasn't fine. That wasn't a huge surprise though. He'd always suspected her captors were treating her badly, but there had been nothing he could do about it. Then Axel cleared his throat and Roxas looked back at him.

"The men you were reporting to were in the process of leaving when we arrived. It's a bit hard on Riku, but we're pretending what hurt you was a minor magical accident when he was showing off his skills." Axel said and Roxas blinked at him, feeling slow and stupid. Riku? Axel caught his lack of comprehension and explained patiently. "No one knows what happened and they won't."

"They won't?" Roxas echoed, his eyes suddenly prickling. "Axel…" He felt deeply, incredibly grateful for what the King had done. If everyone had known he'd tried to assassinate Axel the castle might have become a difficult place for him. "Thank you." He tried to convey all his gratitude in that phrase and he seemed to succeed. Axel smiled slowly, stroking a bit of damp hair away from his forehead.

"It's nothing." He said and Roxas relaxed as he saw the open warmth in Axel's eyes. It was as if some barrier between them had gone back down and Axel was willing to show his feelings again. Roxas reflected ruefully that the redhead must have known about his treachery for some time. "You eat, rest and get better. Speaking of which…" Roxas blinked as Axel picked up a tray from a nearby table. "Some food for you. You'll need to eat plenty, the kind of healing you've had drains your body." The food was a simple broth, only lukewarm and some toast. Invalid food but Roxas didn't mind. The spoon and pieces of toast were easy to handle one handed. Axel watched him eat for a moment, smiling. Then he stood. "I need to be going. There's plenty of things to do… but I'll come by to see you later." Roxas nodded, his mouth full, and swallowed before he spoke.

"Thank you so much Axel." He was alive, Xion was alive and his reputation was undamaged. Roxas had never expected that. Axel bent down to gently kiss him on the forehead before he left and Roxas watched him go before turning back to his food. Xion was dozing off and Roxas could see the lines of pain on her face ease as she slept. He was hopeful that Xion might stay at the palace. He was sure Axel could find some kind of place for her here.

Then they could all be together.

* * *

"So. What have you learned?" Axel asked, leaning forward and putting his hands against his desk. Zexion sat easily in the chair across from him, toying with a pretty gold locket. His Spymaster glanced up with a sly smile, opening the locket to look at the picture inside for a moment.

"All the evidence points towards the Sathari." Zexion said calmly. "The men we capture from the house didn't know too much, of course, and the wizard escaped." Axel accepted that calmly although he'd really wanted that wizard. Apparently, though, she – the survivors all said the wizard had been a woman – had prepared spells in case they were found out. The teleportation circle she had used had been defaced beyond any tracing after she was done with it. "But there were documents left behind. It wasn't easy to decipher but ultimately they all lead to the Sathari ambassador." Axel leaned back, watching Zexion thoughtfully. The other man was looking too pleased with his own cleverness.

"You look like the cat that got into the cream. You don't think that's it?" In a way Axel hoped it wasn't. He really didn't want to go to war with Sathari. They were ready for him and it would be a hard campaign.

"We found this stashed away in a desk in an unused room." Zexion answered obliquely and tossed the locket to Axel. Puzzled, the King opened it to see a delicately painted picture. It was a fine example of portrait art and painted on a piece of ivory. The girl it depicted had long blond hair, soft brown eyes and a very sweet smile. Axel examined it closely but couldn't place her.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" He finally asked. He was sure he ought to know. Zexion's smile widened as he took back the locket.

"It's not surprising you don't remember since you only saw her for a few minutes. Fortunately, I was there and I have a good memory for faces. It's Princess Serrelaindra of Invara." Axel ignored the preposterously long name, full attention on the last part of the sentence.

"Invara? Are you certain?" Axel rubbed his chin as Zexion nodded. "But that makes no sense! What could they possibly get out of assassinating me?" Invara was in no position to invade his country. They weren't even in a position to make a territorial grab when he was locked up in contention with the Sathari. Zexion shrugged and lifted his hands as Axel thought hard.

"I'm not sure about that." The Spymaster admitted, tapping the locket. "But I fancy this piece of evidence. I'm sure it's something their ambassador brought with him and it's exactly the sort of little bauble that might be accidentally left behind." Axel nodded reflectively. That locket had probably been meant as a present if he'd accepted the betrothal. Still…

"Hn." Axel tried to think what the Invarans might gain. What if he had died in the attack? "Zexion, what would have happened if they'd succeeded in killing me?" He said slowly and Zexion frowned. "The Council of Barons would have likely gone to war with Sathari, right?"

"Yes, if we caught the evidence. If not, or if the Sathari made a good enough case that it wasn't them, your mother would be named Regent for Reno." Axel winced faintly at that and Zexion smiled. "That wouldn't have weakened the Kingdom, my King. She knows to listen to the Council and Baron Rykoff is very good." Axel nodded. The Baron was also his top General and a prominent member of the Council. The Council of Barons might not be perfect but they would have kept things together until Reno could ascend to the throne. Axel briefly entertained the thought of internal plotting. Could any of his Barons have intended to make a deal with the Invarans? Reno was only a child… but assassinating him after Axel's death would be very hard. Sora and Merlin would have laid down the wards tighter than ever before. So that didn't make a lot of sense either although it was very easy to influence his mother –

An idea suddenly occurred to Axel. It was breathtaking in it's audacity but it made a great deal of sense. He suddenly stood and Zexion blinked at him before scrambling to his feet.

"I think we need to speak to my mother about this." Axel said as he strode out. Zexion frowned but followed, curious and puzzled. "She might know much more than she thinks." That was always the way it was with his mother, he reflected ruefully. He was lucky he'd inherited his father's brains and his mother's willingness to work. If Axel had gotten his mother's brains and his father's laziness the Kingdom would have been truly screwed.

It took some time to find the Dowager Queen. When they did find her she was sitting in the gazebo, working on an absolutely beautiful piece of tapestry work. Reno was hard at play with a group of children. Some of them were the offspring of visiting nobles but most were children of the servants. The noble children tended to go home to their estates in the winter but the rest were Reno's permanent friends. Axel watched, amused, as the group of boys and a few active girls went romping past before he let himself into the gazebo.

"Hello mother." He said pleasantly, taking a seat across from her. She nodded with a smile but didn't look up, her agile fingers placing a few more delicate stitches. "How are you doing?" Axel didn't want to alarm her by going directly into questions. Zexion took a seat, pretending he was attending on Axel. It wasn't really that unusual and his mother thought nothing of it.

"Quite alright dear. Reno is having a lot of fun today. Do you like my new gown?" She said with a smile, lifting her eyes from the embroidery as she tied off a string. Axel really looked at her gown and saw it was a soft wool, cream colored and decorated with only a bit of green embroidery. It was very subdued for his mother and really quite attractive.

"It looks lovely on you." He said truthfully and she pinked at the compliment. "You should wear the pearls with it, I think." Right now she was wearing a heavy gold necklace set with an emerald and that detracted, in his opinion. Fine pearls would suit the dress much better. "Mother, I was wondering. Have you heard anything about that princess?" Her brow wrinkled and he made his question more specific. "The one from Invara? You know, that poor girl they brought in front of me?"

"Oh, her!" His mother had clearly forgotten all about her. She shook her head sadly. "Not too much, poor girl. Mind you I have been sending letters back and forth with her mother. It only seemed right to apologize for the, um, situation." Axel nodded. His mother was very good at smoothing things over. "Not that it was our fault but it seemed the decent thing to do."

"Did the Queen of Invara mention anything else mother?" Axel asked gently and she paused, thinking for a moment. It clearly took some effort.

"She mentioned the orange trees are growing well… oh, she did mention that she has a little daughter named Alexivandra. They give their royal children such bizarre names, don't they?" The Dowager Queen shook her head sadly. "At least that one shortens well into Alexi. Anyway, this daughter is about Reno's age. Of course it's too soon to be making a match for him but it's always wise to consider and the Queen says she's intelligent and charming. Of course, every mother says that about their girls, don't they?" His mother said indulgently. Axel smiled and patted her hand.

"They do indeed. Well, I should get back to work. Have a nice day mother." Axel stood and looked out the door, smiling as he saw that the boys had found the muddiest part of the garden to have a ball game in. He remembered playing like that as a child. The only real difference had been that none of the Baron's children had been there.

"So that was their plan." Axel said when they got back to his study. The silencing spells on it ensured privacy, and he didn't want anything to get around the castle. Not until he'd decided exactly what steps to take, at least. "Kill me and try to push through a betrothal of their princess to Reno." Zexion nodded, expressionless, as he considered the Council and the situation.

"They likely would have agreed. Sathari is right beside Invara. Their weak, but if we declared war on Sathari their aid could be valuable. And part of the betrothal would no doubt be trade agreements and rich gifts for them, with their soldiers being the dowry of the princess." Zexion mused. "I wonder if they approached any of the Councillors?" Axel grimaced, running a hand through his hair as he took a seat.

"Probably. Mother doesn't have the best attention span. But if one of the Councillors brought it to her, she'd remember and it wouldn't take much to get the Council behind it." Axel knew that one of the few things his Barons didn't like about him was his fixation on the same sex. Some of them found it repulsive but most were just worried about his lack of heirs. Axel had even tried to produce one, once, but the encounter had been an abysmal failure. He'd decided he wasn't going to put any woman through that again. Reno was perfectly good as an heir, after all… although he was only one small boy. The Council would have been much happier with two or three children to carry on the Royal line. "I wonder if whoever they approached knows the first step was supposed to be my assassination."

"That's something we'll have to investigate, but I really don't think it's likely. Your Barons are remarkably loyal to you. And Royal marriage speculations are quite common." Zexion remarked thoughtfully. "So what are we going to do about it?" That was the thousand gold question. Axel frowned, tapping his fingers against his desk.

"A very good question. I still don't really want to conquer them. They're worthless and the Sathari will probably take care of them in a year or two anyway." Suddenly Axel smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "You know, we could quietly give this information to the Sathari ambassador. They won't be very pleased to find out they were being used as patsies." The men in the house had genuinely had contacts to the Sathari, but Axel thought the ambassador had just been buying information as usual. All the ambassadors to his court had contacts.

"That's vicious." Zexion said admiringly. "I think we should, although we'll have to be careful how we deliver the information." Just giving the ambassador the documents wouldn't do. The Sathari didn't trust them very much. "Perhaps we should make a few threats – " Axel and Zexion bounced ideas back and forth on how best to start a war between Sathari and Invara.

It was no less than the two of them deserved.

* * *

"Xion, are you sure you're alright?" Roxas asked worriedly. His friend was picking at her food, hardly eating any of it. Now that he was awake and feeling better he could see she looked too thin, pale and weak. Nothing like the strong and brilliant girl he'd known as a child.

"I'm fine." Xion paused in her nibbling and gave him a tense, brittle smile. "Really."

"Xion, did they…" Roxas couldn't bear to say it. Xion avoided his gaze and finally took a big bite of the odd confection, almost choking on it. Then she blinked as the taste hit her.

"What is this?" She looked at the round thing in puzzlement. "An egg?" It seemed to be a hard boiled egg surrounded by sausage and breadcrumbs, then deep fried. Xion had never seen anything like it in Nyamore and certainly not in the house she'd been kept hostage. They had fed her prisoner food, mostly. Roxas hesitated then went with the change of subject. If Xion had been raped there really wasn't much he could do to help her. He wasn't sure who could, but he would have to ask Axel about it.

"It's something they make here, they call them King's Balls." Xion snorted a bit and Roxas smiled, relieved to see her laughing. "Although Axel looks a little pained at that."

"I can see why." Xion began eating her King's Ball with more enthusiasm, testing out some of the spreads they'd been given. "The mustard is nice on it." Roxas tried a bit and found she was right. "Roxas? What am I going to do here?" She finally asked and he could see the flash of fear in her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm sure you could find work in the kitchen." He said reassuringly. The palace staff didn't really have any openings but he was sure they could find something for Xion to do. She sighed, looking at the half eaten ball in hand.

"I wish I could go home." She murmured then shook her head. "But there's nothing there for me." Roxas winced, remembering how he'd been enslaved. Xion hadn't been, but her family had been working for his. He was sure his father had had to let them go with the government seizing all his assets for back taxes.

"What happened to you after…?" He finally asked and Xion flashed him a pained smile.

"Well, my family went to Delca…" Xion began telling him the story of the trials her family had gone through and Roxas listened with a heavy heart. They had both been through so much. Could they really make a home here?

He would just have to wait and see.


End file.
